The Legend of Zelda & Hilda
by MysteriousMagma
Summary: A story of a cowardly boy, a heroic kid, and two princesses who just hate it when things don't go their way. Along with an adorable little jackalope. Has been rated T for future violence and bodily pain. Heavy RavioLi implied.
1. Lorulian Triforce

"Thank you, Princess Zelda… And you too, hero of Hyrule, Link!" A young girl with long, purple hair looked up at the three golden triangles forming an upside-down larger triangle, "Gracious… What are we to do with this sudden power now, Ravio?" She looked towards the purple-haired boy next to her. He just laughed and shook his head.

"I have no clue except one… Perhaps we should ask it to grant a wish for us." He hummed, putting on his rabbit mask as he thought, "Any ideas for a good wish, your highness?"

"Hm… perhaps… we should wish for a way to get to and from Hyrule with ease, so that the Princess and Link can visit us whenever they so please." The princess nodded at this idea, and Ravio seemed to agree. Without any more words spoken, they approached the Lorulian Triforce, the two of them touching the upside-down triangle while thinking of their wish. As the Triforce processed their wish, it started ascending upwards, Ravio seemed almost frightened that their Triforce is too different, and would cause a large problem instead of the happy wish they asked for. Soon, a strange sound came from behind them. The two turned around, and there was a strange, large Jackalope, with its fur half golden on its left side and half deep royal purple on its right. Its left horn was almost pure white, while its right was almost pitch black. It had a blush on it, or at least it looked like it, with white fur that made large ovals on both its cheeks. The large creature looked down towards Ravio and Hilda, sniffing them lightly before laying on its stomach so that the two could board its back. "You two must be Ravio and Princess Hilda, correct? I have heard much about you two. You have said you wished to have transportation between this world and Hyrule, correct? Well, whenever you wish to be transported to Hyrule or back here, just hop onto my back." Its voice was strange, both deep and almost menacing, but also high-pitched and innocent, almost as if two people were speaking at once. Ravio and Hilda looked at each other in worry, frowning slightly. "I hope this doesn't horribly backfire..." Ravio carefully climbed aboard, but found that Hilda, did not. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Something was wrong with the princess. As if on cue, she smirked widely, looking at the strange Jackalope. She turned and flicked her finger, telling the creature to go to Hyrule. It stood up, its once soft and fluffy fur spiking into points, effectively trapping Ravio in his spot. "Wh-what are you doing, Princess Hilda?!" He yelped, he was going to move but he was poked by one of the spikes, "Princess, please-"

"Serven. Send him to Hyrule. I have things I must do." She spoke, interrupting Ravio. He whimpered fearfully as the rabbit nodded, muttering a soft 'yes princess' before jumping upward, and through a portal. The poor guy had to hold on tight as Serven hopped through the portal, and also avoid the spikes he was trapped in. The instant he landed, he was thrown off. "The princess wants you to search out for Link, and convince him and his princess to bring her the Triforce. Oh, and one more thing. I'm sure you'll be wanting this..." In his spikes, there was Ravio's hood, and caught by the feathers of his wing was Sheerow, chirping loudly in fright. "SHEEROW!" Ravio yelped in surprise, not caring too much about his hood, but definitely caring about his pet bird, "Let Sheerow go!"

"No can do, Ravio. The princess had very specific orders to hold onto your little bird. I must follow them, after all, what else am I to do? Now go and find Link, and only then will I release your pet bird." The rabbit laid down, shrinking down in size, "I will follow you, but only in a form that does not look suspicious. After all, we don't want our 'Mr. Hero' to be attacking me and you having no way back to Lorule." He smirked widely, Sheerow was now in his mouth, trapped inside and chirping loudly and fearfully. Ravio whimpered for his poor pet bird, picking the Jackalope up and sighing. "Fine... I want my hood back though." He snatched the hood from Serven, putting it back on with ease. He then started the trek to Link's house. He wondered if he had re-organized his house yet, or if he even still lived there... He shook his head and sighed, continuing walking. No monsters, at least, not yet, so that was a plus for him. He didn't want to learn how to fight. He managed to find Link's house... Wait... He didn't take down the sign? He almost smiled from that, but a kick in his stomach reminded him that he had duties to do, or Sheerow will pay the price.

Inside Link's house, the boy looked at the old shop that Ravio had left behind. There was a small bag that contained the little bunny-toppers for all of his items... Well, maybe just this once won't hurt. He grabbed the bag, and stuck the bunny-toppers on them, finding out that it was suction cups that were on them, and that they were magical for the bombs so whenever he pulled one out, one would magically appear on the bomb. Hah, he always remembered how whenever he fell in battle, Sheerow would take his items, and then bring him back to the house. Ravio probably patched up all of his wounds before, and made sure he was safe before letting him rest... He missed Ravio. He missed getting patched up and finding his arm in a cast and Ravio telling him to stay here for a while so his arm can heal because he broke a bone. He missed Sheerow tweeting and taking back the borrowed items. He sighed and sat on his bed, which he had managed to pull out from the side and fix up in the middle of the room, keeping the tables. Hey, maybe he could become a merchant! But not right now. He needed sleep... Before he could lay down in bed, there was a knock on the door. He sighed lightly. "It's open!" He shouted aloud, as a shuffle was heard, something small being placed and a small tweet. Wait, was that Sheerow's tweet? It couldn't have been.

Ravio whined lightly as Sheerow tweeted and chirped loudly, trying to free himself from the Jackalope's mouth. "Re-relax, Sheerow... Don't worry, I'll get you free as soon as possible, okay? S-Serven j-just stay here... Mostly because he doesn't trust anything unless it's human and doesn't attack him right off the bat or seem menacing and your deep voice sounds menacing so... I-it's better safe than sorry." He whimpered, opening the door carefully and seeing Link on his bed, in the middle of the room, and nothing else moved. He wasn't looking at the door, or seeing who came in, he was staring down his boomerang... wait, what was one of his markers doing on it? Did he put that there? He almost felt a little twinge in his heart, but he had to do what he was told, and he knows that damn rabbit was listening. Maybe he could whisper... Yeah. "...Hey, Mr. Hero." He chuckled lightly, which definitely caught Link out of his haze to look at Ravio with a surprised expression, "Good to see ya again!" He wasn't able to continue before he found himself being hugged tightly by Link. He wasn't sure what to think at that moment, other than to slowly pat Link's back. "Uh, hey, Mr. Hero, I didn't really think you were the clingy-type... But hey, I mean, whatever suits you, buddy." The hero laughed a little, letting Ravio go.

"Sorry, Ravio. I just ended up missing you a whole lot." He smiled a little, and Ravio definitely understood. He then remembered that that little monster is still holding his Sheerow captive. A very loud, hoarse chirp echoed from outside, and he squealed in panic. "Oh no-oh no oh no." He whined a little, "You-You gotta listen to me, okay? Hilda turned again and wants the power of the Triforce and forced me to come to you and convince you and Zelda to hand over the Triforce."

"What?" Link growled and took out his sword, moving Ravio out of the way and kicking his door open. This motion knocked over the Jackalope, who spat out Sheerow while he tried to get back up.

"Oh, Sheerow! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ravio walked out and held his pet bird close, then glared at the Jackalope through his hood.

"You. Ravio's giving you a nasty look, so I'll assume that you're a nasty little monster." He pointed the sword at the Jackalope, who got up and looked as innocent as possible.

"You don't understand-The princess forced me to take you here and to do all that mean stuff! I had to listen, otherwise..." He shuttered in horror. Ravio bought the story, losing his glare and patting the Jackalope on the head.

"H-hey, don't be sad... I didn't know that. I mean, if you're bein forced by the Princess, then ya must be on our side or on a neutral standpoint." He smiled a little, "Just don't snatch away Sheerow again, he's one of those birds that could die of fright... I don't want that happening to the poor guy."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise not to do that again." He made a gesture with his paw, pouting slightly.

"Well, you gotta believe that little gesture, bud." He chuckled a little and looked at Link. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if expecting that the creature is lying.

"Say... what do you call yourself? We should be on a name basis, after all. And I don't want to be constantly referring you as 'bunny'." Link asked lightly, looking to Ravio and smirking, "Though, Ravio tends to call me bud or 'Mr. Hero'. What is with that anyway? Why did you refer to me as Mr. Hero?"

"Well... I guess 'cause you look like a hero to me? I dunno. It was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you trying to save that girl." He shrugged a bit, and then laughed.

"Ey. I'm still here you two." The Jackalope glared slightly at the two, "My name is Serven."

"...I see. Well, I doubt we'll get much with the Princess, plus I'm not too entirely sure where our Triforce even is. it could've scattered or hid up far beyond our capable reach." Link made a motion with his hand, as a way to get them to follow him. As he, along with Ravio and the small Jackalope following, it was... a strange sight, to say the least. The hero of Hyrule and Lorule, along with a strange boy about his age wearing a merchant's robe and a hood that completely covered his face, and a yellow-and-purple rabbit with little, tiny, devil-like horns.


	2. Octomeat

"…So hopefully… We won't run into monsters, right, bud?" Ravio frowned a little as he eyed the hero cautiously. The boy dressed in green raised an eyebrow slightly. "Ah-I don't think they will." He shrugged slightly, "Whenever stuff like this happens, sometimes a few Octoroks start trying to shoot rocks at us, but for the most part, those are really harmless and won't bother you as long as you stay away." He sighed a little after hearing a soft whine from Ravio. It seems that no matter what, Ravio was still the same-A very good salesman, but a horrible hero. Even now, he still kind of was. Apparently, Ravio managed to get the idea that Link wasn't particularly pleased with him being a bit of a coward, and stared meekly at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. "Sorry… I still am a little scared of monsters. I can't really help it though, those things are so scary!" He tried to say, but Link just tisked slightly. "Maybe your world's Octoroks are scary, but here, they're literally used as pets now, they're so docile." He mentioned, shaming Ravio enough that he just hid his masked face in his hands. He now felt a little bad for doing that, honestly. Ravio was used to the freakiness of Lorule, so he couldn't blame him for being frightened of that world. "Look… It's okay to be scared. Heck, I'm scared of what might happen if the Princess refuses to surrender the Triforce and decides to take war on Lorule! But… Bravery is only achieved if you can push through those fears and fought against. Bravery and courage can only be achieved through that alone." Link tried to cheer Ravio up. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he could at least try. Ravio uncovered his face and looked at the Hero of Time through his mask. "…M-My piece of the Triforce is supposed to b-be Bravery… 'cause the Princess of my land got Creativity and Yuga got… Erm, I can't exactly remember, but it's like… Something similar to Power." He shrugged lightly, and sighed, "Wh-when it was there, that's what it was like…"

"Well, maybe if you be brave, the Princess can't use all of the power of the Triforce, and the power of Bravery will go to you! I mean, that's how it worked with Ganon, he tried to take the entire Triforce, and he only got Power while Princess Zelda got Wisdom and I got Courage." He smiled brightly, cheering Ravio up enough that he tried to make muscles by flexing slightly. "Yeah! I'll be my bravest then and help protect Lorule and Hyrule's Triforces!" He cheered, deciding to lead the way in hopes that'll 'up' the bravery levels he has. Being brave was easy, right? It had to be! He just had to not let his fears get to him and stand up for what's right! He nodded mentally at that. Yeah. That could be really easy. If he wasn't scared of literally anything popping out and trying to kill him, that is. He just took a deep breath, and marched forward, Link following in the same method. The Jackalope… well, he didn't care what these guys were doing. He just wanted to finish his mission.

It was a couple of hours later, and for some odd reason, they weren't reaching Hyrule Castle. In fact, it looked like it was the same distance away as it was when they got out of Link's house. That was unusual. "Oh geez… We didn't wander into a part of the Lost Woods, did we?" Ravio asked Link, still marching forward. All he knew was the castle was forwards, so he was marching that-a-way. "No, the Lost Woods is on the very upper left corner of Hyrule. Quite a ways from Hyrule Castle." He shook his head, rather worried, "Maybe it's some type of magic at work… Wait." He drew his sword, tossing his practice sword to Ravio so he could help fight, "I recognize this sort of power. It was used on me before." He looked around, narrowing his eyes. Ravio managed to catch the sword with great skill, but looked shaky. Magic used on Link usually meant monsters with magical powers. If he had one of his weapons, he could take it out without getting close, but… He held the sword perfectly, however. It was rather surprising how similar he was to Link. "If you find any monsters that look like they definitely shouldn't be here, it's the work of a Wizzrobe. Powerful beings that once were human, but have somehow destroyed their human shape and took on the shape of a black blob wearing a coat for the sake of magical prowess." He warned. Ravio whimpered a little. Good, potentially dangerous monsters appearing from nowhere. He was ready, however. It had to be only Hyrule monsters, right? So if Hyrule monsters are more docile than Lorule's monsters, maybe he'll do a better chance of beating them! He nodded, keeping that thought process alive as he watched a black sphere of smoke appeared, causing two large Darknuts to come out from the flames. Guessing from the look on Link's horrified face, this was something so incredibly powerful that even he had trouble battling them. Well, there goes that train of thought. The fact that something in Lorule is MORE powerful than this horrifies him. "Uhhh… H-how do we beat these?" He asked shakily, looking to Link as he carefully calculated how to defeat them. "Behind! Dodge their attacks and hit their backs!" He shouted, sounding like a true leader. He ran behind the more powerful Darknut, slashing at his cape and his armor, making it fall off and making it easier to battle. Ravio nodded at the demonstration, and held his sword as bravely as he could. He waited for an attack, and when the Darknut tried to slash at him, he went into a more feral mind, jumping up and slashing at the helmet of the monster. From the force of how he slashed it, the helmet split in two, making the creature sound surprised. He didn't know what he was doing, honestly, but it felt good for some reason. He took the chance to slash off the rest of the armor, revealing a strange, almost god-like dog in the coat of armor. Whatever it was, it was angry now that its armor was completely off, and a whole lot faster. The thing threw away its heavy sword, and took out a much sharper, thinner sword, and began a sword fight with Ravio. Link, on the other hand, didn't slash off the helmet. He had already saw the sheath for the thinner sword, and knew that if they removed the armor, they would get a lot faster and be a lot more hassle to battle against. He took the chance to slash away at the creature's stomach, dodging any of the slashes with the heavy sword.

Ravio thought it couldn't get any worse, he didn't listen to what Link said exactly, so now he was paying the price of having to fight this thing at a much higher speed. Just when he thought that, he was shot in the back of the head with a rock. There were thousands of pissed off Octoroks. Okay, Link was sort of right. They were really cute, he had to admit, but they were also all shooting rocks. Well, this was going downhill fast. While he was distracted, the Darknut got a slash in on him, causing a deep gash in his suit and right into his side. Oh, great goddesses above, he was bleeding. He looked so horrified at this new fact that he couldn't move at all, but he tried to get over it. If he was going to be brave, he couldn't let this development bother him. He had to push on. He shook his head, and raised his sword to block the previously armored dog's attack. He knew he wasn't supposed to do that, but since he had no shield, he had no other choice.

On Link's end, he had already noticed Ravio wasn't doing so hot. That slash looked pretty serious, and probably needs some mending, but he couldn't do that right now. With the Octoroks and the two Darknuts also causing a huge problem, he had to take care of the more dangerous of the two. Octoroks rarely stayed mad for long, so if he just ignored them, they should decide that they aren't angry anymore and wonder off. Then again, being summoned usually keeps that anger in them for longer… He sighed lightly. This wasn't going their way at all.

"Liiiink… What's that…?" Ravio panted a little. He had just finished fighting off the Darknut, hitting it just right to make it poof away into a Rupee. What he saw was a huge, burning red Heedle, one of the mini bosses from Link's previous adventure. The hero cursed lightly under his breath, having finally defeated the other Darknut. "Not those guys… Ugh, where's that Tornado Rod when I need it…" He shuffled through his stuff, trying to find the Tornado Rod. Ravio moved his eyes from Link to the Heedle, and back to Link again. The Tornado Rod got rid of them? Well, maybe he could improvise… He shuffled through his stuff, grabbing a paper fan, attempting to use it to cool down the Heedle. Yeah, since it was red-hot, cooling it down would cause it to be attackable, right? So this could really work! He smiled bright, using all his force to try and cool it down. Link managed to spot Ravio doing this and… Well, he was going to hit his head with his hand from how naïve Ravio was, if it wasn't for the fact that his plan was ACTUALLY working. Somehow, through his sheer power and possibly a little bit of magic, he was creating a gust strong enough to cool down the Heedle, and keep it in place. He took the chance to go in and attack it, defeating it rather quickly. Ravio hasn't even noticed that the Wizzrobe they were facing had been pushed onto its back by the wind, and was struggling to get up. Link did, however, and was already there and ready to defeat the Wizzrobe. The creature got up, but looked really scared. Ravio was quick to react, moving into Link's way. He shook his head a little, frowning greatly. "You said yourself that the monsters here are a lot more docile than at Lorule… and I think it's just as scared as I was…" Ravio crossed his arms, "Plus we probably crossed its territory!" The human-like magical being nodded its hooded head, agreeing with him. Link sighed and sheathed his sword. "Alright, as long as it doesn't keep using that magic that was preventing us from getting to the castle." The Wizzrobe made a strange sound like it was trying to say it won't do that again and they can go free. With that, they began their journey to the castle again.

If only they noticed that Serven killed off the Wizzrobe before it had the chance to get away and hide its children. Perhaps then they wouldn't be in as much trouble…


End file.
